landofdurnbarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Raimcourt
High King Edward Raimcourt XII, also known as the 'Cabbage King' or simply 'Edward', is a major character through-out the series. He is faced by Matthew Bomer, and is the main protagonist of Book One. He is the only legitimate heir to Edward Raimcourt XI, who was a great and beloved leader of Tirentia. Edward strives to live up to his father's role, despite his own shortcomings. He rules with his mother, Marianne Raimcourt his side until he marries Dianna D'Andeli. His marriage to Dianna gives Edward something he has never had before: someone who loves him, pays attention to him, and gives him the chance to take down his usual barriers. It is with Dianna's help that he begins to lose some of his prejudice, and eventually becomes a great king. 'Biography' 'Background' Edward is the only child of King Edward Raimcourt XI, who is considered by most to be the greatest of Tirentia's kings. He died of consuption when Edward was sixteen, and Edward took the throne. Queen Marianne Raimcourt, his mother, tried to mold her son into a wise man, but he rejected her help in every way. Marianne and the king had been great rulers because they had devoted all of their time to the affairs of the kingdom. They'd spent little time with Edward, however, and he grew cold towards them as a result. As the years passed, he also developed a fondness for gambling, and oft visited the city arena. At the age of nineteen, he began a purely sexual relationship with one of his mother's ladies-in-waiting, Lady Helen Taylor. This continued for several years, although the two 'saw' many other people during this time. Helen believed Edward would take her for his queen, but at the advice of his right-hand man, Adhelm de Beaufou he left her after to pursue Lady Dianna D'Andeli. Helen clung to the hope Edward would come back to her, but her persistance started to wear on Edward's nerves, and he now fully rejects her at every possible chance. Were she not so insistant on him coming back to her, it would indeed be tempting to return to a woman he'd known so intimiately for so long 'Personality' 'Appearence' 'Family Tree' 'The First Generation (4576 DY - 4578 DY)' 'Book One' Edward brings Dianna to an arena game in an attempt to woo her, but she is disgusted and fearful for the lives of the combatants. Edward arranges for any combatants injured to recieve the full medical attention of the castle healers, in an attempt to appease Dianna. This is the first Dianna sees of Edward's kinder, more loving side. This is also when she begins to accept his affections. During that day's tournament, Byron Arryn, masquarading as a well-known combatant, fights Nymeria, a bastard half-breed who came to Durnbarrow seeking her blood-father. The match stops when it is revealed that Byron is not who he says he is. Byron is promptly arrested for impersonating a combatant, and Edward returns to the castle, eager to interrogate him. Before he leaves, Edward leads Dianna to her carriage and kisses her hand. He notes that this is the first time she doesn't pull her hand away. When Edward returns to the castle, childishly eager to dive into his first interrogation, he is stopped by Adhelm Bouchard. Adhelm says that Byron needs to be left in the dungeon for a few days-or weeks-to 'soften'. Edward, who trusts Adhelm entirely too much, leaves to take care of other affairs. Adhelm comes to Edward the following week, assuring him that Byron is ready for interrogation. Edward, Adhelm, and a few of his most trusted guards go to the dungeon to speak with Byron. Byron is arrogant, unhelpful, and a general ass when Edward tries to get a clear answer as to why he is in the city, and why he was impersonating a well-known combatant. Byron eventually agrees to answer Edward's questions if Adhelm and the guards leave. Edward shoos them away, but asks that they remain close, lest he need them to further 'soften' the prisoner. When Edward and Byron are alone, Byron admits he is a smuggler and works for for the dwarves. In exchange for his release, Byron promises to smuggle impressive dwarven technologies to Edward. Edward, who knows his place as king is not secure, and knows that his people hold no respect for him, sees this as a chance to do something impressive and helpful for his people. He and Byron make a deal, and Edward offers Byron a room in the castle while his wounds heal. Byron accepts, and Edward escourts him out of the dungeon. Before they part ways, Edward warns Byron to 'keep (his) hands and otherwise' away from the noblewomen. It is insinuated that the wedding night did not go as planned, and Dianna was visably upset with Edward on the following day. The Ladies-In-Waiting were also busy chattering on and on about Edward's 'disability'. However, Edward was deeply ashamed of himself, and sought to redeem himself. He spoiled her for the majority of the day, taking time away from his usual duties, and took her to bed later that night. 'Book Two' 'Book Three' 'The Second Generation (4594 DY - Onward)' 'Book Four' This book begins in 4594 DY, almost eighteen years after the Royal Rebellion. 'Quotes' 'References' Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Generation One Category:Generation Two Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:From Durnbarrow Category:Major Character Category:Protagonist